Bechloe, At Last
by ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Will Beca finally tell Chloe how she feels? Maybe a one-shot. Bechloe, crazy right?


**Hey guys! This is my first bechloe fic I'm publishing. I have a few more pending that I may or may not publish. I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or continue. What do you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated! x**

Beca sat at her laptop making yet another mix for Chloe. It would probably be the third just today. She just couldn't get the redhead out of her mind. She was beautiful inside and out, and she would know because of the whole shower incident. She often thinks back to that night. Not a perverted way, but because so much has changed since then. _It_ was the cause of so many changes- mostly good.

She joined the Bellas, made so many amazing friends, and most importantly- Chloe herself. Since then, she's gotten to know her a lot better. Chloe is Beca's best friend. She never had a close girl friend, which caused her to think maybe that's where the weird feelings came from. Is this what having such a close friend feels like? Do friends hold hands and sit so close? She was so confused, unable to decipher the line between loving having a friend, or _loving_ that friend- more than a friendship/sister love.

Yes, Beca Mitchell loves Chloe Beale. It took a hell of a lot for Beca to admit to herself, with late nights of lying to herself. If only she could convince herself she wasn't in love with the only best friend she'd ever had. But she did, and she's kept it to herself for months. Now it was the end of the year, and Chloe was graduating. The one person she's fallen in love with is graduating, moving on to live in the real world, be an adult, and forget all about Beca.

Beca sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Why does love come in the most inconvenient times? She looked at her computer as a country song started to play. How convenient. "When you figure out love is all that matters after all, it sure makes everything else seem so small." Beca moved some dials and sat back. "While you're sitting 'round thinking about what you can't change, and worrying about all the wrong things. Time's flying by, moving so fast. You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back." Beca suddenly jumped out of her chair and saved her mix. She took off her headphones and made her way out of her dorm. Like hell she was going to let Chloe leave without knowing how she felt.

By the time she got to Chloe's apartment, Beca was feeling a lot less confident. She stood outside her door with her hand alternating between above the door and her side. Just as she took a breath ready to knock the door, the door swung open to reveal a grinning Chloe. "Hey, you've been standing out here in deep thought for like, five minutes. Do you want to come in?" Beca awkwardly laughed and made her way into the apartment. She looked around, making sure Aubrey wasn't going to be there to ruin her plans when Chloe read her thoughts.

"Oh, Bree's staying at her parents' tonight. She finished moving her stuff out today, so don't worry. You have NOTHING to be afraid of," she winked and Beca blushed. She took a seat on the couch and turned towards Chloe when she sat next to her. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"So, ready to graduate tomorrow?" Chloe smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, oh totes. I mean, you've got to grow up some time, right?" Beca nodded thoughtfully trying to prolong the talk. "But, Ms. Mitchell, I don't think that's what you came here to talk about is it?" Beca shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously mumbling an 'I guess not.' Chloe smiled and put a comforting hand on the outside of Beca's thigh. "You looked liked someone kicked your puppy and you were trying to decide whether to bury or stuff the body. What's up?" Beca looked extra nervous before her face shifted again.

"Stuff the body- what?!" Chloe laughed.

"Oh, that's not the point!" Chloe giggled. _Oh, that giggle._ Beca's leg bounced up and down, a nervous habit that didn't got unnoticed by the ginger. "Becs," Chloe spoke softly as she stilled Beca's leg with her hand, "What's up? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Beca sighed out of frustration and stood up with Chloe following. "I know, you're just so caring, and sweet, and probably the kindest soul to ever live. You're freaking beautiful in every way possible. You're trustworthy, and even though I hate talking about feelings and personal things, you make me want to open up to you. I could stay up all night talking to you, and I have. You comfort me when I'm upset about another stupid thing my dad says. You never seem to mind when I'm in a mood and forgive me when I push you away. You always know what to say when I don't, and damn it! I never know what to say because my thoughts get all mixed up and you make everything all hazy because you're so.. You're just perfect, and you make me love you! And now you're leaving me. You're moving away and 'growing up' like you said. You're the bestfriend I've ever had, the only real one and that'll be gone because you're going to get a job, a house, a boyfriend, then a husband and by then I'll be long forgotten! And it hurts so freaking bad because I'm in love with you, Chloe!" Beca took a deep breath as reality sunk in. Yeah, she just said all of that. Out loud. To Chloe, who by the way is staring at Beca with wide eyes and her lips slightly parted.

Beca waited for the longest minute of her life, staring back into Chloe's eyes waiting for a response that didn't come. Her heart sunk. She turned around to leave when Chloe caught her hy the wrist.

"Do you really mean it?" Chloe whispered to Beca who still had her back to the redhead.

"Yes," she whispered back. "Every word of it."

"I'm so sorry Beca," Chloe whispered. Beca's heart shattered as her eyes watered. "No no no, wait don't cry babe. Listen to me,' she stepped closer and wiped the falling tears from Beca's cheek. She gently rubbed her pale cheek with her thumb, her hand lingering on the girl's cheek. "I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like that. I could never _ever_ forget you. I've just been so busy and stressed for so many reasons.. One reason being you. I was planning on talking to to you about my feelings for you." _What? _The surprise definitely showed on Beca's face. Chloe giggled and put her arms around the DJ's neck, their bodies flush agaisnt the other's. "Beca Mitchell, you intrigue me; you have since day one at the activities fair. You're beautiful, funny, and extremely sweet. I don't care how badass you are." They both shared a smile. "And I'm really glad you came over tonight because Beca, I just so happen to be in love with you too." The face-splitting smile on Beca's face was instantly covered by Chloe's lips. Beca brought her arms around Chloe's waist, leaning into the long-awaited for kiss. They only parted when oxygen became an issue.

They smiled at each other and sighed contently. "Oh, and something else,' Chloe spoke. "I got a job a few miles from campus, teaching high school choir. Go figure."

"Seriously?!" Beca had to refrain from jumping around like a child. "You're sticking around?"

"Of course!" Chloe laughed at Beca. "I wouldn't dare venture too far from you." Beca smiled and leaned up to kiss Chloe sweetly. "And since we're here, one more thing.."

Beca raised an eyebrow and waited for Chloe to continue. "Beca Ann Mitchell, would you be my girlfriend?"

Beca smiled and attacked Chloe with her lips. "I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
